Spottedleaf's Feelings
by LostLitwick
Summary: Spottedleaf is a medicine cat in ThunderClan, and Firepaw is an apprentice in ThunderClan. The events in 'Into The Wild' were never clear enough on why Firepaw was destroyed by her death. So I'm giving a reason why they were close. Firepaw, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf are on a journey to the Moonstone. What the toms don't realize is Spottedleaf is going for her own reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the newest story I'm writing, called Spottedleaf's Feelings. I always thought the bond between her and Firepaw/Heart could be much stronger, or at least show why Firepaw cried for Spottedleaf during her death. Both these cats like each other, more than they should of, but it was never expressed enough. I'm going to try and make this more of a story rather than a Lemon. There will end up being something between them, but I will focus on the story over everything. Please enjoy a time between these two cats that should've been expressed better.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. SUPPORT FIRE X SPOTTED.**

Spottedleaf was walking through the lush, green forest, looking for herbs as she stepped delicately on the warm, comfortable forest floor. They were low on tansy, she needed to find more so the clan culd make it through Leafbare... but something else had been plaguing her mind recently. A handsome, dark, flame-colored tabby, and emerald green eyes she got lost in each time she looked into them. _He's always so shy, so brave, but he breaks the code often. Each time he's done it, it's been a good reason. I know it has._ He had arrived in the clan only a moon ago, and he was known in the clan by everyone already. _No one has seen him in the way I do._

Suddenly another cat plagued her mind, and it made her blood run cold with memories and fear. A large, spiky furred, gray-and-white tabby tom, and sharp amber eyes.

 _Thistleclaw._

As a kit, he always had an eye on her, and as an apprentice, he confessed he loved her. _What I wouldn't give to feel love like his again.. If only he chose me over the Dark Forest, our paths could be so different. But Firepaw, oh this tom... I want him so bad_. _He could be what me and Thistleclaw could've had, but better._ The thought of Firepaw made her core grow wet, and her medicine cat duties became harder the more often she thought about him.

She shook her head as she scolded herself. "You're a medicine cat! You had you're chance, and now it's gone. Your heart belongs to the clan, not to a tom." She said outloud. _But Firepaw could make us happy_. "If he could make us happy, then so be it. But a medicine cat isn't supposed to have a mate. Oh StarClan, I need answers. Why has this only just happened now? Hasn't my heart been dragged through enough?"

Suddenly the bushes rustled. Spottedleaf spun around calmly, and saw pale-blue fur and ice blue eyes pad out, with a sleek, pale-blue tail emerging last, then drawing around her paws as she sat down. "What's troubling you, Spottedleaf? I could hear you talking to yourself out in the middle of the forest. A leader should be able to have a conversation with her medicine cat without needing to leave the camp." She mewed.

"It's a personal problem, Bluestar. Once Goosfeather told me when I was a warrior apprentice, that I'm a cat who loves foolishly. I never understood what it meant, until I learned what Thistleclaw was really like." Spottedleaf confessed.

"Every cat noticed you were after him. It sickened me to see Snowfur with him, but also made me happy to see her happy with Whitestorm. You were happy with him, so what happened that changed this all?" Bluestar inquired, tilting her head.

"Thistleclaw trained with the Dark Forest. He chose an evil destiny over love. I loved an evil cat, Bluestar. Now, I think I'm falling in love again, and these feelings are so hard to control they interfere with my medicine duties."

"And you're asking StarClan for the answers rather than searching for herbs tonight?" She turned her gaze to the stars. "The coming battles over Sunningrocks with RiverClan and our border scrimishes with ShadowClan mean we need our medicine cat to be focused, Spottedleaf. I can't have you being moody over a tom when a cat could be bleeding to death." Bluestar narrowed her eyes as she turned to Spottedleaf.

"Yes Bluestar, I understand. May I go to the Moonstone tomorrow? I thought I would ask StarClan what is best. This isn't going away anytime soon, and I think they might hold the answers." She asked.

"If you're going to the Moonstone, you're not going alone. take a warrior and an apprentice. We need our medicine cat safe at a time like this. Would you have anyone in mind?"

 _Firepaw._

"No one I can think of, Bluestar. Who do you suggest I take?" _I can't give away that I like Firepaw, Bluestar will think I'm mousebrained._

"Well... I need Tigerclaw here... How about you take Lionheart and Firepaw?" Spottedleaf surpressed a trill of happiness. _I can't let my leader know._

"Firepaw's a bit young for the Moonstone journey, isn't he?" She inquired.

"He's as old as the other apprentices. Would you rather take a different one?" Her gaze was boring into Spottedleaf with curiosity, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Do you have a reason for not wanting Firepaw to make the journey?" She pressed.

 _I'd love for him to come on the journey, but I don't trust myself being alone around him... Then again, Lionheart will be with us..._ "I guess I kind of wanted to take Ravenpaw. He's so jumpy, maybe seeing the Moonstone will show him what kind of life he could live."that wasn't entirely a lie. Ravenpaw is very jumpy at the moment, especially around Tigerclaw. Maybe it's best to keep those two apart...

"Tigerclaw would have to go with you instead of Lionheart then, and I need Tigerclaw here because of RiverClan. Lionheart and Firepaw will accompany you to the Moonstone. That's my final decision, unless you have another reason for speaking against my order." _StarClan please let me control myself around him._

"None Bluestar, Firepaw and Lionheart will accompany me to the Moonstone." She echoed.

 **Just a start, but please tell me what you think. Thanks for the view.**

 **Lostlitwick**


	2. Chapter 2

**The way this is going to work is each chapter I will change the perspective. This is in Firepaw's Perspective, when they're just getting ready to go to the Moonstone, Firepaw sees something he probably shouldn't. Enjoy Chapter 2, these will generally be shorter than my lemons.**

"Knock it off, Sandpaw! I'm not on any training today." Firepaw snapped. Sandpaw was poking him with a forepaw.

"Fine! Tell Bluestar why you couldn't see her then!" Sandpaw retorted, spitting at him as she stomped away from Firepaw, tail-tip twitching in annoyance. Firepaw opened his eyes in surprise and sat up, shaking moss and braken from his fur.

"Why didn't you just tell me Bluestar wanted to see me?" He yowled as she stomped away."I'm up." Firepaw stretched his back, and groomed himself quickly. After a quick grooming, he padded into his Leader's Den at Highrock. It was just between Sunhigh and Dawn. Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw were out training, while Graypaw was sleeping like a dormouse. Sandpaw and Dustpaw had training to do with Whitestorm and Darkstripe. "You wanted to see me Bluestar?" He asked. Bluestar was standing in her den, waiting for him. Her ice-blue eyes warm and sleek, pale-blue fur groomed. She turned her gaze towards him when he entered her den.

"Yes, Firepaw! You're finally awake. You and Lionheart have a special task today. Instead of training, you're going to accompany Spottedleaf to the Moonstone." _The Moonstone! I've seen it once, I wonder why we're going again. Just something I get to rub into Sandpaw and Dustpaw's faces._ He thought amusingly.

"When are we going?" He could hardly hide his excitement.

"Now actually. Go get traveling herbs from Spottedleaf. She's prepared a bundle for you and Lionheart." She mewed confidently.

"Is Graypaw coming too?" he asked, knowing Graypaw would be jealous if he could not come.

"Graypaw has other things he will do, so you're the only apprentice going. Also, four cats cruising by in WindClan territory might draw too much attention. You and Lionheart will protect Spottedlead with your lives." She ordered.

"I will keep her safe, Bluestar." Firepaw promised, trying hard to hide his excitement and happiness. _I get to spend time with that pretty tortoiseshell outside of ThunderClan territory! Oh Spottedleaf, if only you knew the truth of what I really think about you_.He was so unraveled with his thoughts that Bluestar asked him something and he missed it."I'm sorry, what Bluestar?

Bluestar sighed, her tail-tip flicking with annoyance. "Nevermind Firepaw, just go get your herbs and focus on the mission. It's a long journey to Highstones." Bluestar flicked her tail, dismissing him. Firepaw padded out of her den in slight confusion.

"I've noticed the way he looks at her... StarClan please tell me this isn't what I think." Bluestar prayed when Firepaw was out of earshot.

 _I wonder what Bluestar said while I was thinking about Spottedleaf_. He looked around the camp for his mentor. Lionheart was coming out of the medicine den. When their gazes met, Firepaw walked over to him.

"Hey where are you going?" Graypaw intercepted him.

"Graypaw! You nearly scared me out of my fur! Bluestar told me I'm to accompany Lionheart and Spottedleaf to the Moonstone." He answered.

"Oh cool! Am I going with you?" He asked, hardly containing his excitement.

"Bluestar told me four cats on a journey traveling through WindClan territory might attract too much attention, so not this time." He laid his tail on his shoulder.

"Lucky!" He flicked one of Firepaw's ears with his tail. "Have you told Sandpaw and Dustpaw yet?"

"You can tell them later, they're out training right now and I haven't had time. Sandpaw spat at me this morning though, so that's a good sign." He shared Graypaw's amusement. "We're leaving as soon as possible, so I'm getting my traveling herbs."

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" He sneered." I'll catch up with you later. I don't want to delay you any longer." Graypaw mewed, padding away, waving his tail in farewell. _That cat can always get my spirits up. I hope He'll be around for many seasons more._

"See you later, Graypaw!" He replied back, walking over to the medicine den. Lionheart was waiting there.

"Are you ready for another journey to the Moonstone, Firepaw?" He inquired.

"Of course. I'll defend Spottedleaf with my life!" _And I mean every single word of it._

Lionheart purred. "Go get your traveling herbs. We leave as soon as you've had them." He ordered. Firepaw nodded, then padded into the ferns. Spottedleaf was waiting for him. The dark, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was sitting next to a pool, with her gold-and-brown tabby tail wrapped around here paws.

"Here are your traveling herbs, Firepaw." She pushed a bundle towards him. "You'll need those to keep up with me. I'm sharing dreams with StarClan tonight."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf." He held her gaze for a little longer as he stared into her amber eyes and drank her sweet scent. _If only I could tell you the truth._ As he turned away his gaze, his pelt felt hot, but his paws felt like they had more energy than even traveling herbs could give him. He gulped down his herbs whole, wrinkling his nose at the taste, wincing soon after. "Why do they have to be so bitter?" He complained, licking the top of his maw.

Spottedleaf giggled. "So rabbits don't eat them. If you're finished, we can head out." Spottedleaf stood up and padded out, tail high, of the fern tunnel. Firepaw caught a glimpse of her core, and couldn't take his eyes off of it as he stretched them wide, taking in every detail of her rear end. It was red, puffy, and dripping wet. Her Heat scent made him dizzy, and clouded his vision as it wreathed around him. Spottedleaf seemed to notice and swayed her hips as she walked out with with a cute giggle. Firepaw was released from his trance as her rear end disappeared through the tunnel, and his vision unclouded. His fur was ruffled and he had a moony look all over his face.

 _StarClan, did that really just happen? Did she just purposely show off her core to me, of all toms?_ Firepaw suddenly found himself imagining mating with Spottedleaf, caressing her dark tabby tortoiseshell-and-white pelt, listening to her moans, purrs, and screams of pleasure, nipping her nipples, core, neck, riding her with his member, releasing into her depths, _impregnating her with his kits..._ He shook his head to clear his dream away like fog, but the memory of it lingered like the taste of traveling herbs on his tongue. _She's a medicine cat, you're an apprentice. We need our medicine cat and you're too young. She can't even have a mate anyway._ He scolded himself. "But if she knew the truth... Would she think the same?" He mewed so quietly, it was hardly more than a whisper. _StarClan give me the answers I need._ He prayed, then padded out of then fern tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of this! I've already gotten done with 6 chapters of this story, and it'll likely be at least 8... maybe 9. Give me some ideas for other stories, I'm free to do anything. I might try something really dirty and messed up in my Warrior Lemons. Let me know If you'd like to binge 4-6 tomorrow, or I place one here daily. Give me suggestions on some kind of short novella you'd like to write. I'm free for suggestions.**

 **Enough rambling... Please enjoy this chapter, In Spottedleaf's perspective.**

* * *

 _Firepaw was staring directly at my core! Oh what a thrill that gave me, but I have to control myself around him, or Lionheart will realize something between only reason I'm going to the Moonstone is asking StarClan for answers if it's right to feel like this... Has any other medicine cat felt this way?_ "Are you alright, Spottedleaf?" Lionheart jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Of course Lionheart, just worried about the clan is all." She mewed briskly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine while we accompany you on your journey to the Moonstone. We'll keep you safe." Lionheart assured her. "Firepaw, you coming?" He called.

"Sorry! I'm coming." He rushed out of the tunnel. Firepaw's fur was ruffled and he had a distracted look on his face.

"Are you okay Firepaw? You look kind of moony." Lionheart couldn't hold back his amusement. "Is there a she-cat you've got an eye on?"

"No.. It's... uhh..." Firepaw was stuttering. He was looking around for a certain cat, but Spottedleaf could tell he wasn't looking at her for a reason. _So he does! Maybe I could help him along._ "It's nothing Lionheart." Firepaw mewed briskly.

"It's natural, Firepaw. If you got your eye on a she-cat, let her know how you feel. Don't be scared." Lionheart assured him.

"Thanks Lionheart, but I think this she-cat would think differently. I'm not comfortable talking about this." He shifted his paws on the ground. "Let's get going! I want to see the Moonstone again."

Lionheart stared at him and Spottedleaf for another moment, then just shook his head and signaled with his tail. "Come on, we have to get there at Moonhigh." It was just before Sunhigh as they parted out of camp.

* * *

Lionheart took the lead while Spottedleaf and Firepaw followed. Firepaw was walking so close to her their pelts brushed, and he tried to to match her steps. Spottedleaf felt comfortable and placed her tail over his shoulders. Firepaw tensed for a moment, then let it stay there.

"Spottedleaf, can I ask you something?" Firepaw spoke, breaking the silence.

"What is it Firepaw? Are you alright?" Spottedleaf wondered what he was going to ask.

"Have you ever known what love is like?" Spottedleaf jumped and widened her amber eyes. _He's asking a medicine cat what love is like... Or me personally?_

"I have Firepaw... When I was an apprentice, I always wanted to be a warrior. I even wanted to be a leader... But then I realized how much more my clan would benefit if I became a medicine cat. I had to put my love aside for the better of my clan." She replied.

"You would put loving your clan more over loving a single cat and having kits with them? Why Spottedleaf? Was there something wrong with him?" Firepaw pressed on.

"I'll talk about this more later with you Firepaw. Just know, I made a choice for the better of my clan. I found where I really belong." Or have I... StarClan why are you making me feel like this? " You must really have your eye on a she-cat if you want to know what that's like, to ask a ' _medicine cat'_ ." She said the last words importantly, then winked at him, and Firepaw's eyes widened, while Spottedleaf giggled. "Lionheart! Let's pick up the pace." With a nod Lionheart sped up. They walked in silence the rest of the way, taking in the forest scents.

* * *

"We're crossing into WindClan territory now. Let's stay silent until we get to the Thunderpath." Lionheart suggested. Spottedleaf gave a nod and turned to Firepaw. She moved close to whisper in his ear.

" _Protect me, Firepaw. I trust you more than any other cat._ " She whispered. Then pull back so she looked to be talking with him. "I think that's best Lionheart. Firepaw, stay back here with me while Lionheart leads us through." Firepaw's eyes were wide, and Spottedleaf giggled. _This is exactly how I want him to feel._

They padded further into the WindClan moors, a strong breeze blowing on the hills ruffling the three cats fur, and stinging their muzzles. "How do WindClan stand this?" Firepaw yowled.

"I said quietly, Firepaw. It stinks of ShadowClan here, and WindClan's scent is faint." He observed.

"I wonder if they aren't here." Spottedleaf thought out loud. "ShadowClan scent is covering almost everything."

"It's possible Spottedleaf, but I don't anymore comfortable here than you do. I'd rather stay silent." He replied honestly.

"Come closer, Firepaw. Lionheart and I will keep an eye on you." Spottedleaf ordered, and Firepaw padded up closer to them. When Lionheart wasn't looking, Spottedleaf whispered in his ear. " _You and me are going into the Moonstone cave, I'll have Lionheart guard the outside. What I'm sharing with StarClan has to deal with you, and I want you there with me._ " Firepaw let out a small gasp, then nodded.

"I think I might know, but I won't tell yet." He whispered back. "How close are we to the Thunderpath, Lionheart?" He mewed quietly.

"Not far, at the pace we're going, we should reach Mothermouth by sunset." He answered. "The Thunderpath isn't far, Firepaw. Can't you smell it?"

Firepaw opened his jaws to taste the air. "Like those traveling herbs, ugh. The taste is stuck to my tongue." He licked the top of his maw.

"It's about a fox-length ahead. You remember how to cross a Thunderpath, right?" Lionheart challenged.

"Of course, I'll wait for your signal, Lionheart. " Firepaw mewed confidently, and Lionheart gave him a curt nod.

* * *

"Okay, Firepaw. Stay next to Spottedleaf, and when I say now, run as if a pack of badgers were after you." Lionheart instructed. Firepaw gave a curt nod, and a quick glance at Spottedleaf. They were determined to pass this Thunderpath, unharmed.

A shiny, red monster swept past them, and a silver one followed it. Both filled the air with nauseating fumes and a loud growl like thunder. When all was clear, The stench vanished and everything was quiet. Lionheart checked down both ways to make sure no more monsters were coming, then he yowled. "Now!" Lionheart sprang off, and Spottedleaf and Firepaw followed, pelts brushing, and tails entwined, Firepaw being completely unaware his tail was entwined with the cat of his dreams and medicine cat. A loud growling to the right of them was getting louder, and it noxious fumes sprayed into the air. "Don't stop if you ever want to see camp again!" Lionheart yowled. Spottedleaf pounded her paws on the ground faster, fearing for her life. Firepaw matched her pawsteps until they both felt grass underneath their paws, and a monster raced past then a tail-length behind them. All three cats collapsed on the ground, Spottedleaf and Firepaw fell in a panting heap, tails tightly entwined, while Lionheart stared at the monster passing by.

Spottedleaf untwined her tail with Firepaw, then whispered in his ear. _"I'm not going anywhere yet, and neither are you. Not until we both know how we feel."_

Firepaw nodded, then whispered in hers. _"I know just how you feel about me, and I feel the same... I love you."_ He confessed, and Spottedleaf felt like she had just been thrown in the icy, cold river _. He loves me! And I love him back! StarClan, please let this relationship last... I think I want his kits._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of this complete! I'll post chapter 6 soon. My focus is going mainly towards 'Warrior Lemons' Check that out if you're interested in purely lemons.**

 _I've done it... I've told her the truth. And she feels the same!_ Firepaw had to hold himself back from jumping with happiness. _Will StarClan allow us to be together? I think she wants me. I just want to spend the night with her, alo_ ne.

"Are you two okay?" Lionheart asked, jolting Firepaw out of his thoughts.

"We're fine, Lionheart. Firepaw protected me." She explained.

"Why do twolegs even make these things? Can't they smell how foul they are?" Firepaw complained, flicking his tail.

"Twolegs are strange." Lionheart muttered. "When you've recovered from that, we can continue towards the Moonstone."

* * *

"Dog!" Firepaw yowled, bristling his pelt. Spottedleaf jumped, moving closer to him as their pelts brushed. They halted by the hills near the farm.

Lionheart opened his jaws to taste the air, pricking his ears as well, listening for any sign of a dog. "I don't smell or hear one close. Are you okay, Firepaw?" He gave him a concerned look.

"I swear I heard one, Lionheart." Firepaw pressed on, digging his claws into the ground.

Lionheart opened his jaws and pricked his ears to look for a dog again, but ended up shaking his head. "I think it's getting to you. Spottedleaf, help him stay calm."

"With pleasure." She purred, and Lionheart flashed a confused glare. He stared at them for a few moments longer, then turned away as they padded toward the Moonstone.

"You need to be more careful in front of Lionheart. You're being too obvious." Firepaw told her just quietly enough so Lionheart wouldn't hear.

"I can't help it. It's hard to hide it, you know. I wish i could just be with you." She brushed her tail-tip against his cheek. "StarClan, please let me have this. It's not foolish this time." She prayed. _Not foolish this time? What is she talking about?_

"What happened last time?" He tried to probe her thoughts.

"The tom I loved ended up being evil, and choosing to train in the Dark Forest over being my mate. Because of him, I'm a medicine cat." She sighed.

"Don't you like being a medicine cat, Spottedleaf?" He realized why she was so sad after he questioned her. _She gave up her chance to have kits... And I think she wants mine. Oh StarClan, Am I too young to be thinking like this? I've barely been in the camp for two moons!_

"Yes, I gave up the warrior life for it... but as a medicine cat, I can never have kits." She moved close and whispered in his ear. " _I want your kits, I want you to cum deep inside me and impregnate me. I don't care about being a medicine cat if it means I can't be with you._ " She widened his eyes with amazement and affection. Firepaw was about to say something in response when Spottedleaf continued whispering. " _When we get back to camp, me and you will go 'herb hunting' and mate until Pre-Dawn light starts coming through. I need you more than you can imagine, Firepaw."_ Firepaw suddenly became aware of her Heat scent waving through the air, and everything Spottedleaf whispered into his ear turned him on so much, he wanted to mate her, _bad_. His member was only halfway out, and Spottedleaf giggled as she stared at it. _"I seemed to have caused you a minor problem. I'll fix it when we get to Mothermouth."_ Firepaw purred in response.

"What are you two talking about?" Lionheart asked, halting them.

 _Oh fox dung, I can't him know about us... Who has a mate or is having one soon...?_ "Spottedleaf was tellling me how you used to moon over Frostfur." He snorted.

Lionheart's eyes widened, tail-tip twitching. "Heheh... yeah, I guess I did. She's a wonderful mate. Who's the she-cat you got an eye on Firepaw, if you want to gossip." He challenged.

"Oh, errr, it's... uhhhh." He stuttered, groping for an answer.

"I knew you had eyes on her." He let out a mrrow of amusement. "All that bickering between you will only turn into something more." Firepaw stared, dumbfounded, then it hit him like a branch. _He thinks I like Sandpaw?! STARCLAN NO!_

" NO! It's not her... I just... really don't feel like telling anyone." Firepaw's pelt was hot with embarressment.

"All the apprentice toms got eyes on her, Firepaw. Just let your heart speak for itself, and be a brave tom. Sandpaw will see you as something different." _She still sees me as a kittypet! If she starts mooning over me, I'd eat my fur!_ "That's how me and Frostfur came to be after all, and we have wonderful kits. I'm sure you'd make a great father to her kits." Firepaw had to hold himself back from letting out a snort of disgust. _Oh StarClan, having kits with that cat?_ He sudden found himself imaging mating with Spottedleaf again, but she was slowly being replaced with Sandpaw. Her tortotiseshell-and-brown, dappled pelt slowly turning ginger... He shook his dream off. _Never, I will never like that cat._ Spottedleaf is the only cat for me. He glanced at Spottedleaf and nodded, as if she shared his dream. "Enough Gossip, the sun is starting to set. Mothermouth isn't far from here. At this rate, we'll be too late. Pick up the pace!" He ordered, and then padded on quickly, but quietly. Firepaw's member was fully out now from his dream _._ Spottedleaf noticed with a giggle, and curled her tail around it. Firepaw sharply inhaled whenever Spottedleaf would tighten her grip around it _Dang it Spottedleaf! If you don't hold me down, I'll end up mating you in the Moonstone cave like I've dreamed._

 **Thanks for the View!**

 **LostLitwick**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything on this in a few days. I've been slightly overwhelmed with lemon requests in 'Warriors Lemons' People just love the stuff I write! Here's Chapter 5, and I'll be posting chapter 6 within a couple minutes.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. SPOTTEDLEAF X FIREPAW.**

"Finally! I was afraid we were gonna miss it. Come on, Firepaw. Lionheart, you stay out here and guard." Spottedleaf ordered.

"You have always bossy, even as a kit! He chuckled. "Okay, Spotted _star_ , I'll wait for you out here." He agreed, teasing her.

Firepaw shared her amusement with a chuckle. "Let's go Spotted _star_. You don't want to miss talking to StarClan."

 _Believe me, I don't want you to miss this either_. "Follow me, Firepaw. Stay a tail-length behind me at all times. The darkness can't hurt you." _And try not to mount me when you're a tail-length away from my core. I wouldn't mind it, but we need to share with StarClan_. She moved close to him, whispering in his ear. _"Try to control yourself. I want you just as much, but we can't with him here._ " She winked at Firepaw, with a chuckle, then pulled back. "Follow your _leader,_ Firepaw." Spottedleaf joined in their game.

* * *

Firepaw and Spottedeaf padded down into Mothermouth, While Lionheart hung back at the entrance to hold guard. The Moon was almost in place. The darkness she was used to surrounded her, hugging her as if a mother was soothing her kit. Firepaw's breathing was making her core drip, and she couldn't help but move her tail aside to let his breathing spark pleasure at her core even more. She held back a moan of pleasure, and could feel her lust for him building. _Please not here, I want you badly, but please not here._ Firepaw's breathing grew heavier and heavier, until he rushed forward in panic and ended up crashing into Spottedleaf's rear, his muzzle going deep into her exposed core, making her gasp and halt to a stop as she tensed, a tree-length from the Moonstone. Her lust for him greatly increased, and became nearly impossible to ignore from feeling something inside her core.

Firepaw suddenly realized his muzzle was deeply embedded inside her core as he opened his eyes and stared at her tailhole. He was about to pull his muzzle out in embarrassment whe Spottedleaf let out a moan of pleasure from his squirming. He pushed himself deeper into her core and began to lick her walls. Spottedleaf moaned louder as she bucked back against him, trying to get him deeper as her walls tensed tighter around his muzzle. "Ohhhh StarClan, Firepaw. Go faster." She moaned, purring. Firepaw licked all way around her entrance in a circle, thrusting his tongue like a member soon after, tasting every part of her insides as possible. Spottedleaf was in pure bliss and pawing the air in pleasure."I don't care anymore, StarClan. Take me, Firepaw. Here and now, I need your member." Hearing this, Firepaw pulled his muzzle out her core coated in fluids, and she crouched, sticking her tail into her core, moaning her need for something inside of her.

"Can't you hold back until we share dreams with StarClan? I know I started that on accident, but-" He was interrupted as Spottedleaf covered his maw with her damp tail. The scent reached his nostrils and made his vision slightly hazed.

She broke her crouch and weaved around him in the darkness. "Shhhh, Firepaw. Drink up my scent, let my Heat scent wreathe around you. Let it penetrate and awaken your deepest instincts." She seduced him, wrapping her tail around his fully erect barbed member and constricting it, making him groan. "You can have plenty more, all you have to do is mount me and I'm yours." She squeezed his member tighter. "I know you want it."

"But Spottedleaf, I thought you had to talk to StarClan? Ohhhhh, fox dung that feels good." He groaned as Spottedleaf started pumping his member with her tail. "You can't give up on what we came here for- Ohhhhhh" He tried to persuade her, but ended with a moan as she bent down and licked his tip. "Spottedleaf..."

"Forget about StarClan for tonight, I'm the only thing you need." Her voice was a seductive tone, making Firepaw's member twitch. "Mate me until pre-dawn light, Firepaw. I need you inside me." She licked the tip of his member again, then started to take in more of it as she gave him a blowjob.

"More Spottedleaf... I need you more."' He moaned, thrusting forward into Spottedleaf's maw.

She pulled off of him. Spottedleaf got into a crouch again, beckoning with her tail to come closer as she sexily swayed her hips at him. Firepaw pounced on her with great lust driving him. "I'll show you what instinct can do, my sweet." He rasped a couple of licks over her ears, making her purr loud and deep. "You like that? how about this?" He push her on her back to the ground. She fell with a gasp, then moaned and wriggled in pleasure as he sucked, massaged, and swirled his tongue around her nipples.

 _Fill me! I'm going to go insane if he doesn't fill me up!_ "Break me, Firepaw, I haven't done it with anyone yet, and no cat would be mousebrained enough to do it with a medicine cat against their will. Please..." She begged.

Firepaw sighed. "How could I refuse that?" Firepaw got off her, and Spottedleaf rolled into a crouch, raising her rear high and becking him with her tail. He wasted no time mounting her, placing his forepaws on her shoulders, digging his claws into her shoulders slightly for grip. "Are you sure, Spottedleaf? I thought you needed to speak with-" _Fox dung! Why won't this tom let me have it already._

"Plunge into me already! I only wanted to come here to ask if it was right to be with you. I already know the answer." She interrupted him, bucking her hips. "Fill me, Please! I need your member, it burns without it, Firepaw!" Her begging made Firepaw's member even harder, and he positioned himself as he rested the tip in her core. She moaned at his touch. "Please..."

"Once I'm inside you, I'm not pulling out, Spottedleaf. You're going to bear my kits and we'll find a way through this." He pushed himself in, both of them sharing a moan. Spottedleaf was so wet, his barbed member glided across her walls. He drove himself in, until he tapped her hymen. "Here's your last chance. Once this is broken, I promise to make you pregnant. what do you have to say in response?" He challenged her.

She bucked back her hips, trying to get him to break her hymen already. Then she begged him to break it, starting quietly, and almost ending in a yowl." _Firepaw_. Pleasure me in the best way possible. Rip my barrier and thrust into me like a lion. Cum straight into my womb and make me pregnant with your kits! I CANT WAIT ANYMORE! MATE ME ALREADY!"

Firepaw widened his eyes at her eagerness. "As you wish, my sweet Spottedleaf. Here it comes!" He pulled out a little bit, then thrust back in with the force of a lion, breaking her barrier in one swift thrust. Spottedleaf was in such lust, her pain lasted for only a second before turning into great pleasure. A scream of pain erupted from her that quickly changed to pleasure, crushing Firepaw's member and dragging him deeper inside of her. He went completely wild on her, thrusting deep and fast without care for her pain, which to him, sounded more like pleasure and sign she wanted more. "You're so tight... Spottedleaf. We have to do... this... again. OHHH STARCLAN!" He came early inside her, coating her walls and filling her womb with white seed, but didn't slow down at all. Instead, he sped up even faster. "I'm sorry... Spottedleaf... You were... too tight. I'll... make up for... it."

"Give it to me, Firepaw! Make me scream for more!" She bucked back against him hard, pressing her womb walls. Firepaw thought he'd try and look for something he heard about from the toms gossiping about she-cats, her G-spot. He thrust slightly to the left then back to the right, and yelped when her walls pressed so tightly against him it threatened to make him pass out and he halted his thrusts, cumming again from the pressure and filling her womb up more with his cum.

"GAH! Found it. Great StarClan, that's tight!"Firepaw moaned. Spottedleaf screamed when her G-spot was pressed against, bucking back so hard she came, her claws streaking the cave floor. "We're not done yet, Spottedleaf! This is only the beginning!" He told her, then thrusted at her G-spot as hard as he could. Spottedleaf was experiencing so much pleasure, her vision was going black, the darkness already around her creeping closer and threatening to drag her down. "Great StarClan, Spottedleaf. This is amazing. Why haven't we done this before? It's the best experience I've ever had. You're so tight!" He moaned.

"I never got to do it with any tom, so I was nervous." She admitted. "Ohhhhh Firepaw! Your member fits inside me perfectly! Make me cum again by releasing as deep into my depths as possible. I want your kits!" She begged.

Firepaw could feel another climax coming, much bigger than the first two. "As deep as possible? Let's just see how deep I can get inside of you." He sneered, moving his weight forward, pushing Spottedleaf's face to the ground, and her rear higher. With satisfaction on the base of his member, he thrusted even deeper than before, smashing her womb entrance each time.

"Don't... Stop... Firepaw! Oh Great StarClan... I can't... Firepaw, I'm gonna pass out." Spottedleaf breathed. Firepaw moaned in bliss with Spottedleaf, who was moaning so loudly she was almost yowling. Each time he smacked her womb entrance, her moans grew slightly higher pitched. "OH MY STARCLAN, FIREPAW! She screamed and came hard as Firepaw broke through her womb wall and buried himself balls deep inside.

"MRROWWW! GREAT STARCLAN! Firepaw screeched in pain from the tightness, and came a with powerful sprays straight into her womb, filling her to the brim and sealing it inside with his member. The seal they created let nothing out and assured he impregnated her, making her already look one moon pregnant. Both their howls echoed all around the cave, all the way outside to the Mothermouth entrance. "I love you, Spottedleaf. That was amazing. We'll have wonderful kits." He rasped his tongue over her ears as Spottedleaf went limp, collapsing unconscious with the darkness completely swallowing her. Firepaw fell unconscious on her, still cumming balls-deep inside her core as he passed out.

" _So you think you can just leave us, Spottedleaf? We'll see about that._ " A cat growled.

 **Thanks for the view. Review if you enjoyed.**

 **LostLitwick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Finished. Working on it, but main focus is on 'Warrior Lemons'**

Firepaw blinked open his eyes, he was sleeping next to Spottedleaf, purring in satisfaction as his member was deeply inside of her spraying loads, sealing his seed as it swished in her womb. He was surrounded by grass and open space closed off by trees. It felt like Greenleaf, then he tensed as he noticed there were eyes all around him, with many cats staring. They all had stars in their fur and glowing paws. _I'm in StarClan! and inside Spottedleaf._ He thought with amazement, then satisfaction. Looking closer at himself, Firepaw noticed he didn't have any stars in his ginger fur or glowing paws, neither did Spottedleaf. Letting out a breath of relief, he called to the cats around him. "Why are we here?"

"We are here, because of her." One of them mewed, pointing it's tail at Spottedleaf. "She has broken the Medicine cat code, and must be punished. She mated with you, and you're even still inside her."

Firepaw pawed at Spottedleaf, trying to wake her up. She stirred and moaned as she felt Firepaw's member still inside her twitching, then blinked open her eyes and lifted her head in bewilderment. "Oh StarClan!" She yelped, shrinking closer to Firepaw.

"What do you think you've done? Do we mean nothing to you anymore?" A gray tabby-and-white she-cat padded out . Next to her, a dark brown tabby tom with and massive shoulders. Both their yellow eyes gleamed with disappointment and confusion. Their pelts were rippled with ears flattened and tails lashing.

Spottedleaf opened her eyes wide in shock. "Swiftbreeze and Adderfang!" she moved close to Firepaw's ear and whispered. " _My mother and father._ "

"When you promised to be a medicine cat, Spottedleaf, you promised never to take a mate. To focus all your caring on your clan, never a single cat. You have broken the code! What have you to say for your actions?" Adderfang snarled.

Spottedleaf shrank in her pelt ever closer to Firepaw, who was trying to pull out of her. "I am guilty of breaking the code... But why have you picked me out to face all of StarClan like this?" She mewed, tilting her head in confusion.

"We were able to do this because you were close to the Moonstone when you fell asleep. You mated on sacred ground. _You foxhearts!_ Have you no respect for ancestors?" Adderfang snarled at his daughter, while Firepaw only watched her. I must support kept trying to pull out of her, only to shoot another load. "You're not getting out of her for a while, Firepaw. You might as well wait a little longer."

"Wait! This is my fault too. If she's getting punished, I'll take it with her." He yowled, pressing his flank against hers. "We both fell in love with each other, and we couldn't help it. Its natural. Why must your code go against what cats have done longer than any cat can remember?" He challenged.

Adderfang turned his furious gaze to Firepaw, and softened. _You_. Why did it have to be you who ended up with her? You're too important to be punished." He smoothed his pelt and drooped his head. "We had to make sure medicine cats never took mates because being parents distracted them from treating patients. The first medicine cat made this mistake, and it taught us a lesson that a medicine cat should never bear kits, or father them. You say it's natural, but is it not possible to control these urges?" Firepaw tensed with astonishment. _What does he mean I'm too important to be punished?_

"You have a long future ahead of you, Firepaw. Longer than most cats will know." Swiftbreeze mewed, then turned her gaze back to Spottedleaf. She spoke as if she was soothing her kit, instead of Adderfang's scalding tone. "I know what it feels like to need a tom, Spottedleaf. Adderfang was there for me when I needed him... But you chose a completely different path that does not allow you to take a mate. You're both young, and he's only a paw, but did you have to make this big a mistake?" She turned her head in confusion and worry.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I came here to ask if it was okay to be having these feelings again... I already knew the answer you would give me, but I couldn't bring myself to accept it. When I first trained to be a warrior with Thistleclaw, Goosefeather told me I love foolishly."

"And you still do!" A plump, speckled grey tom, with matted, shaggy fur and blue eyes padded out of the crowd of cats snarling. "Thistleclaw was training in the Dark Forest when I warned you. Now you're a medicine cat and supposed to give all your care and love to all your clanmates, _Equally_." He lashed his tail.

"But Firepaw is different! He's pure of heart!" She wailed. "Surely I'm not living foolishly this time?"

Goosefeather sighed, and sat down, curling his tail around his legs. "That may be true, Spottedleaf... But you're still loving foolishly. You were allowed to have a mate when you were a warrior apprentice, even if it was a foolish choice. You're meant to love your clan now above all, not a single tom... Especially this one." Firepaw released again in surprise as they referred to him as important. Spottedleaf had so much inside her womb, she looked like she'd been pregnant for more than a moon.

"Why am I so different? What makes me so special?" Firepaw challenged.

"Your time to learn why you're different is not yet, young Firepaw. Just know, you need to be careful."Swiftbreeze soothed him. "I would be thrilled my daughter has found a mate, if only she wasn't a medicine cat. "She sighed." You're a great tom Firepaw, but medicine cat code does not allow this. You even made it sure she will be expecting your kits, and still are as we speak. Very few medicine cats break this part of the code, and when they do, the consequences are terrible."

"Then I don't want to be a medicine cat anymore. If it means I can't have him, I'll become a warrior again. I love him too much to keep doing my duties." She mewed.

"We can't have you doing that, Spottedleaf. You are the only Medicine cat ThunderClan has, and you would've bared his kits before you could train up an apprentice or even choose one. Don't deceive your ancestors for your own selfish actions. You have to give up this for the clan." Adderfang mewed.

"I can't continue being a medicine cat any longer if it means I'll be a queen. StarClan forgive me, but I have to resign as a medicine cat. This is not just because of my selfish actions." She mewed confidently.

"I knew there was something between you two from last night, Spottedleaf. I know exactly what it is like to hide that." Bluestar padded out of the group. Her pale blue-grey pelt was prickling.

"Bluestar? What are you doing here?" She asked in bewilderment. Firepaw gasped and shrunk in his pelt as his leader stared at them with scorn, releasing more seed into Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf moved close to his ear and whispered a tease. _"How much can you shot inside me? I feel like I'm gonna bear kits in a quarter moon at this rate! try to stay calm and keep from releasing anymore."_ She giggled, then pulled back.

"I can ask you the same question." She sighed. "We're sharing a dream, the three of us were called up by StarClan. I can't let you stop being our medicine cat, Spottedleaf. None of the apprentices want to be medicine cats, and it will take many moons more until Frostfur's kits will become apprentices, none of them looking interested in being a medicine cat."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, Bluestar... But I couldn't have you know how much we love each other. During my journey here on the Moonstone, I was going to ask you if it was alright to feel like this... When you said Firepaw was coming with us to the Moonstone, I hoped I'd be able to control myself around him. You can see what the result was." She hung her head.

"I'm disappointed in both of you. Firepaw, how could you impregnate our medicine cat? and Spottedleaf, how could you not control your feelings around him? Both of you have been foolish..." She sat down with her tail curled around her legs like Goosefeather. "But I made the same mistake once. I know what it's like to live outside the code."

"That's right, Bluestar. I remember. So what are you going to do about us?" She mewed.

"A good leader would probably exile you both-" Firepaw let out another load in shock. "-but we need our medicine cat, and you have great potential Firepaw. You will both stay in ThunderClan, and carry out your regular duties, meaning Spottedleaf will stay a medicine cat, while Firepaw continues to be a warrior apprentice." She finished. "I don't want to see you two this close again until the kits come, and when they do, you'll give them off to another queen, Spottedleaf. There is still no room for you to be a mother and a medicine cat. The first medicine cat learned why this is a horrible thing to do. No one is to know about this except we three and StarClan, and try to stay away from experienced queens, Spottedleaf. They'll know if you let them get a good look at you."

"Your just going to let her keep living her regular life, Bluestar?" Goosefeather sneered. "She broke the code! How do you think she'll hide that she's expecting kits? Any queen can see something like that from a tree-length away!" Most of the she-cats around them yowled their agreement.

"That may be true, Goosefeather, but we can not afford to lose our medicine cat right now. ShadowClan could attack our camp at any moment, and RiverClan still isn't giving up our battle on Sunningrocks." Bluestar explained.

"Isn't there enough secrets? Why must everything be kept a secret these days? It's amazing how many cats don't know yours, Bluestar." Goosefeather snorted.

"Now is not the time to reveal this, Goosefeather. These are two of my clanmates, and I will deal with them in the best way I can, without revealing anything. Why should our clanmates look on them in scorn? This is not the time for all this gossip, and they need a medicine cat they could trust." Goosefeather merely just growled and lashed his tail in agreement. She turned her gaze to Firepaw and Spottedleaf. "You are to tell Lionheart nothing, and come back to camp. When you get back, I want to see you... alone." She pointed her tail towards Firepaw, and he let out one a load in shock.

Spottedleaf moaned at being filled even more. Bluestar moved in close to Spottedleaf and whispered something, Firepaw just barely caught what they're talking about. " _Does he really release that much? Great StarClan, what a tom!"_

 _"You're telling me. I feel like I could give birth now if i tried."_ She giggled. _"He gave me the best experience Bluestar, he's all the way in my womb right now."_

 _"That deep? I never went that deep. Was it pleasurable?"_ She asked in amazement.

 _"I passed out, Bluestar. He passed out as well, and is still cumming in me."_ When she said that, Firepaw released more into her. _"He did it again._ Firepaw are you empty yet?" She mewed louder.

"I don't know, Spottedleaf, I guess I just wanted to make sure I got you pregnant. Your walls are crushing my member so perfectly, I can't help but empty everything I got." He teased, purring.

"Enough of this, or you're gonna turn me on, Firepaw." His leader scuffed the ground. "Even a she-cat leader can't have kits at the time of her leadership. This is horrible time for she-cats, I'd do almost anything for something inside me."

"Tell me something I don't know, Bluestar." Spottedleaf let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"If you three are done gossiping about this, you can leave us in peace. Don't forget you mated on sacred ground!" Goosefeather snarled. As he said this, all the pelts of the StarClan cats grew paler with the sun rising.

Firepaw blinked his eyes and woke to darkness, laying on Spottedleaf with his member still inside her.

"Firepaw? Are you up?" Spotedleaf asked.

"Yes, do you want me to pull out yet? It seems I kept every drop in you all night, and I released a lot." He asked smugly.

"If you can do it, do it. If not... I don't know then." Firepaw tried pulling out, but he was stuck deep in her. "I'm gonna try harder. Push forward as hard as you can, and I'll push back. This might be painful..." He warned.

Spottedleaf nodded. "We need to end this anyway." She scraped her claws against the stone. Firepaw dug his claws hard into her shoulders as he mounted her. "I'm ready when you are, Firepaw."

"Okay, ready?" Spottedleaf nodded. "Now!" Firepaw tried pushing back against her walls hard, while Spottedleaf moaned at his twitching member inside her as she pushed forward. with a loud 'POP' and a squelch on her walls as his member slipped out, Firepaw fell backwards of her as he pulled out, a torrent of their mixed fluids flooded out of Spottedleaf's core,who was moaning at the strange feeling as her belly deflated in size. They hit the ground with a 'SPLAT' and splashed all over them, covering them in fluids.

"Great StarClan, Firepaw! How in the world did you release that much in me?" She asked, amazed. It was still pouring out of her as her belly stopped deflating with his cum.

"Anything is possible with love, my sweet Spottedleaf." He purred in response.

"When it is my time to go to StarClan, I will wait for you, Firepaw." She promised. Firepaw purred in response and pushed his muzzle into her flank, drinking her scent. "Let's get cleaned up. Lionheart is probably wondering where we are."

 **I'll try and finish the last two if I remember. Please do comment to let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for the views!**

 **LostLitwick**


End file.
